


Call Your Name

by pristine



Category: LeviHan - Fandom
Genre: LevixHan, Memoir, Other, Poetry, Under 3 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristine/pseuds/pristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You caught me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Your Name

CALL YOUR NAME: A MEMOIR

 

You caught my interest,  
the first time I saw you

Not really that special though, you're not the first indifferent fellow I encountered

But there's something peculiar, something crude about you  
That made me so keen to know you more

 

Indeed, as time flowed like sand  
We know... 

Amidst the shitty banters & endless arguments  
Our bond strengthened, trust forged in war -- despite the numerous bloodshed, we kept each other alive.

 

I sometimes feel though, if you took time to wonder  
who am I to you

 

But alas, we live in a cruel world. 

We don't have time for that.

 

Or rather, we just didn't have the time.

But in the depths of my heart, I know -- there's something in there that I couldn't deny..

 

That's why, my comrade.. my friend.. my dear short-ass Lance Corporal..  
Imagine my utmost distress when my fears resurfaced to reality  
and time wasn't so kind for me to answer you back.

 

I.. I love you too, Levi.  
Always have, always been.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mess. I only happened to wake up and.. Oh well.


End file.
